remixablefandomcom-20200213-history
Essay topic ideas
Essay assignment for Remixable Media: Note: The essay is now due on the 5th of September, rather than 29 August. 1500 words In the essay, you will examine the implications of remixable culture on one individual or group’s media practice. Your analysis should cover the significance of remixing on the way in which an individual or group’s ideas are communicated, and assess the effectiveness of remixing as a form of communication/expression in this instance. Essays must demonstrate that your have thoroughly researched the topic, and have a strong grasp of the theoretical terms introduced in this course for understanding the attributes and significance of remixable media.'' '' Essays must include relevant references, situating any arguments clearly within contemporary literature on remix culture. '' The following are examples of the kinds of questions that will help you in analyzing the remixable media you choose to investigate. *who is/are the creators of this media? Are they 'prosumers', 'produsers', professionals, 'pro-ams"? How does this affect their media practice? *how does the subject's use of remixing fit into/break with earlier traditions of remixing (as described in Horwatt, “A Taxonomy of Digital Video Remixing: Contemporary Found Footage Practice on the Internet”, for example). *how effective do you think this individual/group's use of remix is, in the context of the purpose of their media practice? *if it is an artistic remix, how well do you rate it, and why? Is it original? Does that matter? Why? If it is a political remix, how effective do you think it is in getting the creator/s' point across? How so (or not)? If it is a commercial venture, how successful do you think it might be, and why? *evaluate the ethical dimensions of the remix/able media in question. Consider using the ethical criteria laid out in Sinnreich et al.'s “Ethics Reconfigured" to argue your position. If you believe there are ethical problems with it, argue why this is so. If you find it ethically sound, argue this point. *legals: what legal issues are involved in the particular area of remixable culture you are looking at? Here are a few blogs you might find useful in your research: *http://www.remixcomps.com/blog *http://www.everythingisaremix.info/ *http://remixtheory.net/ *http://hipsterrunoff.com/tag/remix-theory?quicktabs_1=3 *the topic is : Relevant Band + Relevant Band ≠ Relevant Remix '''Below are some topics under consideration as essay topics for this course:' ABB employees complaint about a new HR policies using "YMCA" song from Village People. In the video they are saying that after years, ABB is leaving them with nothing. (ABB fired employees in Spain and hired in Turkey). thumb|300px|left|Employees are saying ABB left them with nothing Daniel: I am thinking about writing about the interconnection between children's toys and film. I have two specific ideas, either writing about toys that got adapted into movies, like Transformers, and the change of something physical without a narrative into something digital with a narrative, or looking at the specific example of LEGO and how the company adapts movies, like Star Wars, into Toys and how there is a recent trend in creating videos using lego characters. Paul: On the gaming front, Valve's Source Engine is available for remixing. This has lead to an explosion of mods for the game, some of which have become commercial (though it is pretty much up to Valve whether they will allow a mod to be sold). In particular: Garry's Mod is a platform for further remixing, which has in turn spawned numerous web comics, machinimas, and new games. This is an interesting example of remixing working well. At the same time, HalfBrick's Fruit Ninja is being copied left, right and centre (with games such as 'fruit slice' commonly borrowing on IP). HalfBrick's strategy for combating this is through small 'tricks' or 'tweaks' to make the game a better experience that copies will not use, ensuring that their game is constantly of higher quality. Overall, there's a culture of remixing and cloning in games which is unseen in other media, particularly in the realms of remixing mechanics. When starting out, the first advice you're usually given as a game dev is to make a clone of a simple game, and unless you make a very detailed copy, there usually isn't any problem with this. Hong Ma: A video called a murder caused by a steamed bun created by HU GE, a chinese director, was seemed as the first and the most successful remixable work in China. After this video, there were large numbers of remixable products beginning to appear on the Internet. The works from HU GE mainly remix plots of some famous films and TV programs to criticize social issues. Yuna: As the proliferation of Apple devices like iphone/ipad in our life, games in App Store have become increasingly popular. In this case, what I am interested in is how far we can remix these games to develop new games or how much can we do based on the original games. Here is an example link which provoked me this idea: http://6thmega.com/design/open-source-remix-this-iphone-game-114.htm